Poems
by The Female Nerd
Summary: Little Poems about the feeling every1 has but keeps locked up. Oh and to new readers ignore the first chapter, its not really good but the others r WAY better then this one, this one is more unreal.
1. GreenEyedMonster borrowed from

**Author's Note- This Chapter is okay i guess... Just tell me what you think about it... No one has reviewed my first chapter mabe some1 will review this one.**

* * *

You know I've waited a million years 

You know I've cried a million tears.

Waiting for this moment to come,

You and me, just one on one.

Almost alone at half-past noon,

Were only talking, but the kiss will come soon...

Sitting here wondering how it will be,

It's okay I like surprises, I'll just wait and see...

You stop in mid-sentence and look at me,

I can only feel your not thinking about me...

I see your eyes as they travel to her,

My worst thoughts are confirmed,

I feel the green-eyed monster comming out of me...

I feel as if I could rip her to peices...

But I cannot,

You like her too much,

But I hate your guts,

For doing this to me...

She comes over and says hey Ronniekinns,

You wanna go out and play,

I can only imagine what happened that day,

For you left with these parting words,

Sure Lavender...

You left without a look behind,

Not even saying good-bye,

I wait up all night,

As you return at half-past nine...

* * *

**Author's Note- So wat do ya think? Oh and if u havent noiticed but this was about Hermonine and Ron... I was gonna make it Cho and Harry but decided against it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Whats It To You?

**Author's Note- oh and thanks for all my supporters i thought this chapter would cheer you all up (i wish) (Oh this is not in order I am later going to put a chpater in about the detetion and missing the cup game and stuff. **

**

* * *

Whats It Too You? **

_Whats it too you?_

_To miss a game,_

_I see your obsessed with whats-his-name,_

_Draco Malfoy is it not?_

_Or is it Severus Snape,_

_Thats put you away?_

_

* * *

__Whats it too you?_

_To not notice me,_

_I am here, at the funeral,_

_Can u not see?_

_All alone and in a whole,_

_Lost and confused,_

_Worrided and disatraught,_

_I love you, can you not see?_

_Why are you breaking up with me?_

_

* * *

__Searching for Horauxes,_

_Is it true?_

_Your the only who can do it too,_

_Kill Riddle like you've never done before?_

_I hope you do, and then one day come back to me..._

_I love you, can u not see?_

* * *

**Author's Note- So what do ya think? Read and Review please! Oh and if u havent noticed this chapter is about Ginny and Harry, later i am going to put more empthasis on the death of Dumbledore and stuff. **

**AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Just Like Me

**Just Like Me.**

You always say,

_I'm To Old._

I don't think your old.

You always say,

_I'm To Poor._

**LIKE I CARE!** (Your not poor.)

**I LOVE YOU!**

_Why?_ Can't you see?

Your perfectly normal!

Your PERCET!

Just the, Job/Moon/Month/Werewolf thing.

But**I don't CARE.**

Hey ALL females in GENERAL, have that going on its called, actually we (all females in general) refer to it as, _"that time of month."_

_SO HA!_

And guess what when we are around _"that time of month"_ (By the way_Lupin,_ my time starts on the 8th.) all us girls, just ask for you to leave US ALONE!

All I need is, a magazine, coco, music, privacy, the bathroom, quiet (not SO much quiet), asprin (LOTSand LOTS of it.) and a guy to take the pain all away. (sorta) (Its called PMS)

Oh and hey, when a woman gets pregent we have the pain 24/7! For BLOODY NINE MONTHS! So don't pity yourself, pity the _fat_ pregent woman who have to go through cravings, mood swings, and LABOR! And weight-loss...

You've just got anthor kind of,_ "that time of month"._

_Your actually, Just LikeMe. _

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do ya think? Oh and all of that info about woman or watever u wanna call it, is it over used? Like over done? My friend was pregent a couple of days ago (she gave birth alread) and she well, said it _hurt... _lol. Anyways REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey its Nancy(also know as, The Female Nerd)here and i have a question for my next REAL chapter.

I have an awesome IDEA but i dunno who to use it with.

Its going to be a song fic, with the song 'Boyfriend' by Ashlee Simpson.

U know how she says that how she didnt steal the "other" girl's boyfriend.

Well i wanna know who to use it with. So i have crated a poll.

Heres the Poll-

a.Ship-Ginny/Harry and is said to Cho Chang.

b.Ship-Ron/Hermonine and is said to Lavender

c.Give me a ship and who it is said to and i will take the best one. Any ship is fine as long as its not a slash. I am not a slash fan. and well... watever.

* * *

And after that the song fic i have, 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five. for the next chappie.

But,I really dunno wat to use with that song so i'll come up with a poll later for that one.

Possibly for this one is Lily/James fic

Or i really dont know...

* * *

Although please (if u can)before u vote listen to those songs so u get the idea of them. and wat there about and the _feeling_ and the beat of 'it'. But if u cant(sigh), still, can uPLEASE vote.

U know i sound really desperate dont I? lol...


	5. Her only friend, a journal

Her only friend, a journal.

_A young girl all alone,_

_In a place feeling forlorn._

_Not wanted, not needed._

_All Alone…_

_No friends, no family._

_All Alone…_

_Looking around feeling scared,_

_Not wanting to think about being alone._

_Everyone around her in little groups._

_She's not spoken too…_

_Everyone just looks over her briefly,_

_Like she's part of the scenery._

_Under estimate her?_

_Don't._

_She's a brave lonely young girl. _

_With dreams. _

_Her only comfort?_

_A little black book, a journal._

_In which she confides her thoughts, feelings, and actions too._

_Most of them relating to a young man, _

_Youcouldn't reallycall him a boy with what he's been through._

_Green Eyes, _

_Messy Black Hair,_

_Andround glasses too…_

_With a worthy title of this worthy child,_

_The-boy-who-lived_

_Her only response?_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_Or, I am Lord Voldemort…_

_Is her only escape…_

_Her only friend, a journal. _

* * *

**Author's Note- So what do you think? If u havent noticed I am definitly a Harry/Ginny shipper! And I have another poem which will be comming out soon, as soon as I have the nerve to write it on the computer since its in my journal. **

**Personal Note- This poem's first couple of lines is what I sorta went through on my first couple of days of school, (I transfered to a new skool) and bacially what I wrote says it all, no friends, no family, all alone. So hopefully u have enjoyed this chapter, and much love and hugs are given to all of my reviewers out there. (sorry for any miss spellings.)**


	6. Just Your Average Clueless Idiot Teen

**Your Average Clueless Idiot Teen.**

**_I am Me,_**

**_Nothing more,_**

**_Nothing less,_**

**_Just Me._**

**_Not a hero,_**

**_Saving lives._**

**_Not a knight,_**

**_Who gets the girl._**

**_Nor a fighting machine,_**

**_But just your average clueless idiot teen._**

**_So Guess What?_**

**_I am Me,_**

**_Nothing more,_**

**_Nothing Less._**

**_Just Me._**

**_Got a problem?_**

**_Deal with it_**

**_Because I am me,_**

**_Only Me_**

**_I am Me._**

**_Nothing more,_**

**_Nothing less._**

**_Just Me._**

**_Your average clueless idiot teen._**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers! They are all greatly apprecatied!**

**Anyways this poem is about someone, who no one else can accpect. **

**(No duh to who that is)**

**The Orginal Was,**

**Before I remolded it to fit aHarry Potter character,**

**AlthoughI still Wrote,**

**it is,**

_**I am Me,**_

_**Nothing more,**_

_**Nothing less**_

_**Just me,**_

_**Got a problem?**_

_**Deal with it**_

_**Cause I am me,**_

_**Only Me**_

_**I am Me.**_

_**Nothing more,**_

_**Nothing less.**_

**Hope You Like It! (Both of them, anywaiz)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Note: Boyfriend

**Read note at bottom to under stand why i am doing this!**

**ASHLEE SIMPSON LYRICS**

**"Boyfriend"**

Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

_Chorus_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

_Chorus_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

_Chorus_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

**

* * *

**

**Note:**

**Should I use this song for a chapter?**

**If so which ship should it be?**

**for example,**

**Hermione to Lavender (Ron)**

**Ginny to Cho (Harry)**

**Got any other ideas?**

**Anywaiz Im sorry for any problems,**

**but if u want to tell me ur going to have to e-mail it to me or log out.**

**Since I have deleated the 1st chapter,**

**since it well SUXED!**

**anywaiz sry for any problems,**

**but i need some info on how u want the next couple of poems to go.**

**Thanks to all of my old reviewers and new ones**

**okay my e-mail is,**

**ynancy03 . at. yahoo . com **

**just with out the spaces and 2 of the dots.**


End file.
